Thor's Pet
by monkan
Summary: Thor is the only son of Odin. On his coming-of-age ceremony, he's given a very rare pet, a male Medusa, brought up solely to be Thor's pet. Thor is over the moon, but is he ready for everything that his pet will mean to him, and what his pet will do for him? Slash. Thorki. Don't like? Don't read! Warnings Inside. Complete.


~ Thor's Pet ~  
By: Monkan

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg (if you can call it that)

Rating: M (No sex in this one people)

Pairing: Thor/Loki (Medusa), Thor/OFC

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology. Or any other names or products that may be mentioned.

A/N: Going through all the ideas that I have and to do so will force me to make some of them into one-shots. So please don't beg me to make this into a long story, I have so much else that I just don't have the time. Think about that you get more "chapters" in one go when it comes to the one-shots. No waiting and ready for your full enjoyment. To make something clear about the story, I will use the name Medusa as a "nickname" for Loki. Use wiki for any other information that might appear in this fiction.

Summary: Thor is the only son of Odin. On his coming-of-age ceremony, he's given a very rare pet, a male Medusa, brought up solely to be Thor's pet. Thor is over the moon, but is he ready for everything that his pet will mean to him, and what his pet will do for him?

~ Asgard ~

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY." the hall cheered as their prince bowed to them with a big grin on his face. Finally their future King was of age and considered a man. Asgard couldn't be more happier, and no one was as happy as Odin and Frigga, Thor's parents.

There were a mountain of presents waiting for the eager birthday child but he knew that first he had to go through the celebration, speeches and food before he could even touch them.

But that didn't mean he didn't have a good time. The day went by fast as laughter, food and drinks were served in plenty. His friends came and went one after another, wishing him the best of luck for the coming years.

Then as the sun were slowly making its way down, Odin raised his arms and everyone fell silent. Thor stopped flirting with maiden that had caught his interest in favor of paying attention to his father.

"The day grows short now and before some of us part for the day I want to present my gift for my son who is now a man." Odin's clear voice said.

Immediately Thor's attention were unshakable. Every year his father gave him the best present of them all. No one could even compare to his gift.

Odin turned on hand toward the curtains that had fallen into place not long ago. Thor had barely noticed it and only thought that it would shield the lovers who were becoming a little too over zealous for the evening.

"My gift to you, my son." Odin simply said and the curtains were pulled aside by two servants and Thor's breath hitched in his throat. On the other side rested a mountain of pillows and a single creature. At first it looked like a man, but the tail that were nestled against the pillows betrayed that this was no man. Long black hair, pale skin, and brilliant green eyes that matched the snake tail that began from his waist and down where his legs should have been. All could see that it was a mythical creature. Decorated with jewels and gold, every little movement rang out in a frail sound of shards.

"Long you have asked for a pet, and now that you are a man, I give you the whole responsibility to care for one of the rarest beasts in the world. This, my son, is a male Medusa, and he's all yours." Odin completed his presentation.

Thor got up and slowly walked toward the creature who were lazily watching his every movement. The slender shoulders moved like it was dancing and the hands trailed over the silk pillows.

The Medusa tilted its head as it watched him come closer until he was within touching distance. A sun-tanned hand came out and gently touched the pale skin and it was cool under his fingers. Something that couldn't be true to a normal man.

He took in the long body that was most likely longer than him standing on his own shoulders. The tip of the tail were wrapped under a pillow while the upper body lay comfortable like the creature were laying on a bed.

It leaned forward slowly and took a sniff along Thor's cheek and up into his hair, before sliding down to be on equal heights with Thor. The Medusa held up a hand, and the jewelry that decorated it chimed gently with his movements.

Not sure what to do, Thor did the only thing he could think of and that was to take the hand between his and let the creature measure him up as much as it wanted.

* * *

Brought back to his quarter, Thor had forgotten all else, except for his new pet. The servants had built a mountain of pillows just like earlier. The Medusa moved toward it with a smoothness that could only be found in snakes. It's pale hands reached out and embraced its new home, the tail circling up under it.

Thor stood enchanted as he watched the seducing movements. He knew that this beautiful creature was his responsibility and he was really looking forward to it.

His father had supplied him with a book of how to care for his new pet. He sat down on his bed which was at a safe distance but still pretty close.

His Medusa watched him comfortably as he opened the book in his lap.

_Medusa (Greek: Μέδουσα (Médousa), "guardian, protectress") is a mythical creature in the form of a woman with a snake's tail. The origin of this creature is unknown although a great number of theories has been brought up. The female Medusa has the power to lure men to them and enchant them to stone with a look of their eyes._

Thor skipped down the long rant about the origin about their race.

_For reasons unknown, the race slowly died out until only a few selected Medusa were left. Among them were only one male Medusa. This Male Medusa is so rare that only this record exist of them. They don't have the same abilities as a female Medusa, but it has been established that they served another important role in their specie because all female Medusa were extremely protective of their male Medusa._

Thor looked up at the male Medusa laying in his room with wide eyes. The Medusa had given up looking at him and were organizing the pillows.

_The Medusa is a sensitive creature who lives on a strict diet of water and fresh fruit. It's not a carnivores and therefore won't eat anything that comes from another living creature. To care for a Medusa it will need a big open space, clear air, and a comfortable place to sleep. Especially the male Medusa show an extreme interest in their sleeping space and will come close to make it a nest. It's ill advised to disturb the 'nest' once its finished._

The Medusa settled down once more, now having made a spot in the middle where he settled down with his tail over the edge.

_The Medusa does not normally take to people, but it can grow fond of someone who does not pose a threat to it. So to the owners of a Medusa, it's very important to never show any bad feelings or actions. Be calm at all times and be as affectionate without offending the Medusa. Since there has never been any case of a male Medusa being owned by anyone, there is only the assumption that they react similarly as the female Medusa._

Thor turned the page.

_The Medusa's skin is cold like a reptile but smooth as a humans, even the tail. With long hair in any color, the brown being the most normal and black as the rarest between the females. The only record of the male Medusa was of a red haired one. Their eyes are normally green as a result from their diet but when threatened they turn a deep red. Act with out most caution when this happens because the fatality risks are at their highest._

"Ok." Thor muttered, making a mental note.

_Nothing is known about their mating behavior and their young are rarely found before they have reached the age of 10. But be careful of any abnormal behavior as signs._

There were a whole other section on how to care for it and pages about the Medusa's and their history. So much that Thor didn't have the patience to finish it. He walked over to the Medusa and hunched down in front of him.

"I will take care of you." he said with a smile. His whole face full of pride for his new pet.

As if it could understand him it reached out on hand to him and Thor took it gently and placed a kiss on the top.

* * *

Thor actually took the time each morning and midday and night to make sure his pet were cared for. He even took it so far as to invite his friends instead of declining their company. He brought up fresh fruits and water every day, made sure the Medusa had a place to bath, kept it company at nights, told stories and adventures he had been through, and so much more.

He even shared his new romance with a maiden that had caught his attention long ago but had spurned his attention until recently. His pet listened to everything he had to say, and the trust between them had grown so strong that they could cuddle together. But he had said no words.

Thor took it as a sign that his pet couldn't speak and that made him try to read his Medusa's face to know what he was saying. It was a process where he made many errors but his pet never got angry with him.

Weeks turned into months and time seemed to go faster and faster.

To Thor, his pet was now a part of his life and his parents were proud of him for stepping up to the task. They were also pleased with his growing romance with the maid.

Asgard were ablaze with gossip about the crown prince's romance, and Thor himself couldn't be happier. His heart soared and he was dreaming of how far this would go, he was even thinking about marriage.

But what he didn't notice was the slight displeasure on his Medusa's face every time he mentioned the maiden.

* * *

Medusa dove through the water and remained at the bottom for a longer time. His long tail cutting through the blueness like a knife. He let his hands travel over his body and felt a spike of pleasure go through him. He also felt something strange on the front of his tail. Like a heat that were growing stronger.

He let his hand go down to feel what this strange sensation was and when he felt some of his scales give way under his touch, he pulled away in fear. He couldn't understand what was happening to him and that scared him.

At that time he heard vibrations in the water and knew someone were coming closer. He stayed down under until the familiar sunny colors came through the water and he knew who were there with him.

With splashes of water he broke through the surface and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck who jerked back in surprise. Thor was shocked by the sudden action but when nothing but the water soaking his clothes happened, he returned the gesture with much heart.

"What's wrong?" he asked kindheartedly, petting the black hair.

The Medusa only buried his face against Thor without doing anything. The line between his pale skin and tail just above the water line.

"It's okay. Nothing will hurt you or take you away from me." Sure that nothing was wrong with his pet, Thor began to pull him out of the water. "Come on. I've brought food."

* * *

It had gone a year now since the Medusa had come into Thor's possession and both of them had grown during the time they spent together. Thor had become even more of a man and his pet had grown more beautiful.

Medusa lay next to Thor's chair and was fed now and then some fruits and water as he was the object of admiration. The woman that had caught Thor's attention was sitting on Medusa's other side, and he watched them carefully as he sniffed the air discreetly. She had a funny smell. One that Thor always wore when he came back after talking to her, but this day it was even stronger. He had to admit that he didn't fancy it as much as Thor's musky scent.

Thor gave him a piece of yellow fruit which he ate contently and with much delight, something which earned him a pet on the head. He looked up at Thor just as a servant came over with a new goblet of wine for Thor. The smaller man carefully stepped over Medusa's tail and set the goblet on the table.

At the same time, Thor laughed at something that the maiden said and took up the goblet. But because of his laughter he accidentally spilled a little of the wine on the front of Medusa's tail. The sickly sweet smell hit his nose and he felt revolted by it, but there were a second smell that set his instincts on edge. He looked up sharply at the goblet which were coming closer to Thor's lips.

In a desperate act Medusa lashed out, unfortunately scratching his owners hand with his nails, ripped the goblet from Thor's hand and threw it across the room behind him. Some servants yelped out of the way as they avoided the wine splash.

"Medusa." Thor exclaimed, both in surprise and in slight anger for he was being humiliated in front of everyone, including his parents and the woman he loved.

The creature raised his hands to his throat before one pointed wildly at himself, the stain and the goblet while making choking noises. He desperately wanted to explain his actions, but no words left his throat and the confusion only grew until Thor was forced to take him away from the celebration.

When they returned to their room, he could tell that his master was angry with him. He reached out and took a hold of the rim of Thor's shirt and tried to make him calm down, but at the same time it felt like things were slowing down.

Thor said something to him but he couldn't understand what it was.

When Thor felt the grip on his shirt disappear he turned around just in time to see his Medusa fall to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

The following days were hell to Thor. When he called the healers he had been so torn up that something had been wrong that he didn't know if he would ever forgive himself for treating his pet so badly before realizing something was wrong with his pet.

When the healers came back with words that his Medusa had been poisoned he was devastated. At the news Thor claimed that was impossible because he ate nothing other than what he himself cleaned before giving to his pet.

When words that the wine that had hit his tail had been the cause, it hit Thor hard and painfully. He thought back to the events and realized quickly, and sadly, that his pet had saved him because he was the one who would have drunk the whole thing if his pet hadn't stopped him.

His father called for a search to find who was behind the murder attempt. His mother wouldn't leave his side even when he sat with his pet who he had moved back to its nest of pillows. She helped look after the creature and also for her son.

The morning his pet woke up was the most freeing day of all. He never knew he had missed those green eyes before they were looking up at him. He smiled as his eyes teared up and his pet put a cool hand on his cheek.

For once in his life, there were no need for words because their expressions said everything.

* * *

Medusa felt that something was wrong. Not because he woke up weak and alone, but because every instinct in his body were on edge. He looked around and saw no sign of his owner, therefore, despite being weak he set out to search for Thor. He knew he could be in danger for being alone but he didn't care until he was sure his Thor was safe.

Much to his surprise he saw no of the normal people walking around so he made his way unnoticed to where his senses told him to go. He came to the entrance of the hall where there always had been big gatherings but when he peeked inside he saw that something was wrong.

His master were being harmed by a man that he didn't recognize. Behind the man stood the woman that Thor liked and she looked on calmly as Thor was hurt again and again. There were armed people guarding those he actually liked liked.

Feeling anger well up inside him his eyes changed to a bleeding red color. Medusa crawled up the pillar and silently as the predator it was it latched onto the ceiling high above and made its way over the marble surface until it was over the people who were hurting his master.

He let go and landed behind the woman he hated so much he wanted to rip her organs out of her. She turned around at the sound of him landing and before she could say a word, Medusa who were using his whole length to hoover over her grabbed her head in his hands and shrieked in a high voice at her with glaring red eyes.

The maiden turned to stone in his hands with a look of horror on her face.

His appearance gave the hostage time to overpower and take back their freedom. It was the distraction they needed.

The fight was over soon enough and everyone - but the treacherous maiden who were now a stone statue - had been subdued. Thor handed over the man who had beaten him to the guards before he walked closer to his pet who were slowly coming down from his rage.

But the moment his rage were completely gone, he felt his fatigue come back with a new pain in his lower body. He let out a whimper and keeled over with both his hands on his stomach.

* * *

Thor was shocked by his pet's sudden appearance and how the woman who had betrayed him was turned to stone just like the legend said. Then he jumped on his attacker and disarmed him easily, while his friends and comrades did the same to the other traitors.

Then as he walked closer to his pet whose eyes had returned to green he fell to the floor in pain.

The Asgardian gathered his pet in his lap and tried to make out what was wrong.

After what felt like too much time, he carried his pet – with the help of some friends – back to its nest where the healer could take a look on him.

Despite his own bloody injuries, he couldn't leave his pet. His friends stayed with him and one of the healers patched him up the best they could at the moment.

It was a long wait before the healer turned to him and waved him closer.

"Will he be alright?" Thor asked nervously.

"Yes, my Lord." the healer said with a smile. "But I think that you should stay with your pet, let him know you are close."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing, my Lord. This is most likely a natural occurrence in the Medusa specie. Since we know so little about the male Medusa I can only speculate this is part of their life cycle."

"Which is what? Just say it!" Thor demanded, his temper only cooled down by the Medusa's whimper.

"Your Medusa is laying eggs. He's birthing his young."

"What?"

"This is only my theory, but the male Medusa is most likely parthenogenesis, and that would explain why the female Medusa's are said to be so protective of their males. They are their source of ofsprings."

"Parthenogenesis?" Thor repeated without knowing if he had said the word right or what it really meant.

"Your male Medusa is - most likely- asexual. It doesn't need a sexual partner to reproduce, its body do all the work for itself."

"How is that even possible?" Thor couldn't believe what he was being told.

Something the healer noticed. He put a hand on Thor's shoulder. "Just stay with him." stood up and walked away.

Thor was left feeling confused and it was the cold hand on top of his that drew his attention to the panting, weak Medusa among the pillows. The male Medusa whimpered to him and sought out his hand like it was a life line. He didn't know what to do and it was only when the grip on his hand turned harder that he focused on his pet, to give it his support.

* * *

Two hours later, Thor was sure that some of his fingers had been broken by the grip his pet possessed, but he were also amazed as he had had the previlege of watching his Medusa birth two eggs into the world. He had been brave enough to feel his Medusa's stomach after the first egg had arrived, and knew that there were only one more to go.

With a few more deep breaths, his pet let out a melodic shrill sound as the last egg left his body through a hole between the scales on the front of his tail. The Medusa collapsed in his nest and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain itself. Thor stroked his hair and complimented him on what had happened.

Medusa curled up around his three eggs and looked proudly up to Thor.

Thor sighed as blood came back into his hand, something which Medusa noticed and made a face that showed he felt bad about being responsible for that.

"I guess I should give you a name." Thor mussed as he nursed his hand. "I can't call you Medusa now that you have children." He smiled proudly at his pet. "Give me a few days to come up with a good name."

Medusa nodded.

* * *

Half a year later, during a sunny day out on the balcony of Thor's room, on a gigantic pillow lay Medusa with his three young children curled up next to him. They were enjoying the sun and let it warm their bodies. So far only he could tell his children apart but as they grew that would no doubt change. All three of them were females and he were busy teaching them everything he knew, and that Thor was their master.

Not that it took much time before they took to the blond God and played with him like he were their older brother.

"Loki." Thor called when he came out on the balcony.

The Medusa responded to his new name and smiled at his master as the two legged man came closer and knelt down to them.

"Still lazying about I see." he said playfully before catching some of Loki's long black hair between his fingers.

Loki gave him a look that tried to be offended but it soon turned into a fond look. He made some gestures that had become familiar between them.

"No." Thor sighed sadly. "I haven't found someone new. I'm still trying to figure out why she would betray me like that."

A look of sadness crossed Thor's face and Loki felt sad with him. He shifted so that he accidentally knocked two of his girl from the pillow. They complained before beggining to climb up again. The third girl that had stayed on crawled up Loki's tail and into his lap.

But none of that mattered to Loki as he stretched out his hand to place it on Thor's face before reaching out and kissing the God tenderly, conveying his feelings.

Thor was slightly stunned by the action and wasn't sure how to respond.

To Loki it didn't matter because he knew no matter what happened, Thor would never leave him.

And he would never betray Thor.

The End.


End file.
